It's Beginning To Look a NOT Like Christmas
by loneranger67
Summary: Unexpected Christmas kisses, and then misbehaving weather mean Jane and Maura may have to spend the festive season apart...eventual Rizzles of course!
1. Chapter 1

**It's that time of year again, so here's a little Christmas story for you...**

Christmas Eve

As she sat on her couch in her sparsely decorated apartment, still in her pyjamas and dressing gown, a cold, glum and dishevelled looking Jane was trying to think if she'd ever had a worse Christmas.

There was the time that her Pop had gone AWOL and her Ma was so angry with him that when he eventually came home she threw the turkey and assorted seasonal vegetables in the garbage - and then threw _him_ out as well.

That was a bad Christmas.

Or the time that Carla Talucci walked out on her husband the day before Christmas Eve and took refuge with the Rizzoli family, and Jane had to sleep in her brothers' room well into the New Year.

That was a pretty awful Christmas.

But this? Spending her first Christmas _entirely_ alone - save for Jo, her loyal little dog - yes, this rated as the all time worst Christmas..._ever_.

It was bad enough that her entire family was spending the holiday with each other, but that by a cruel twist of fate, they were spending it without her.

Jeez, even Korsak was busy, he'd already said he was going to help out at the local animal shelter for Gods sake...

'No one thinks about all the puppies and kittens that people think make great Christmas presents...until they pull down the tree or poop on the carpet..."

Jane was tempted to ask if he meant the puppies or the people, but Korsak was lost to another 'cute animal' website and she left him to it.

And the one person she really missed, the one soul who Jane wished more than anything was here right now - Maura - well, even _she_ was inadvertently making someone else's holiday all the brighter.

God how she missed her.

Jane sighed for about the umpteenth time as she flicked through the radio channels trying to find something to listen to that wasn't about Christmas, and being with loved ones...and depressing.

She'd never been more envious of another family until now.

~0~

December 14th.

"Maur, you're still ok with all of us invading your house again this Christmas right?" she asked, for about the third time this week.

Maura lifted her head out of the cadavers' chest cavity and placed the bullet she'd retrieved from deep inside it into the dish that Jane was holding.

"Yes Jane, and I wish you'd stop checking with me...you know it's become _my_ family tradition as well. You've _all_ become my family, and it wouldn't feel right to spend it anywhere else now...the bullet's a .22 by the way...and I'm seeing Jack earlier in the week for dinner with him and Allie. He knows I'm not going to miss Christmas with you and the family" she said as went back in and continued to examine the entry point of the bullet.

"Good!" Jane grinned at Maura as she felt the excitement coming from her best friend, but also because it meant that Jane took priority over Maura's new boyfriend, and that almost made her heart sing.

"The turkey's ordered, I'm _almost_ done with my gift shopping...all we need is some snow and it'll be perfect!" Jane added with an excitement in her voice that made Maura's heart melt just a little.

Those words would come back to haunt Jane. You know, you really should be careful what you wish for.

December 23rd.

"My flight lands at midday tomorrow afternoon, and I've told Angela I'll help her with the food when I get back...that leaves the evening free to decorate the tree...and then Santa Claus will have somewhere to leave all his gifts..." she said playfully to Jane.

The beaming detective was driving Maura to Logan for her short flight to New York to have a pre-Christmas meal with Jack and his daughter, a day later than originally planned due to their work schedules.

Even as an adult, there was something so magical about Christmas that made Jane feel like a kid again, especially as it meant spending the holiday with her best friend.

Maura somehow made the prospect of a Rizzoli family gathering not just bearable, but intensely appealing, and she knew that Maura adored all the Rizzoli's, as much as they did her.

The Medical Examiner finally felt at home, surrounded by the warmth and love of a family who didn't judge her, or have any expectations, or make her feel like she should be on her best behaviour - she could just relax and enjoy herself, and let her hair down.

Having endured many a Christmas either alone, or overseas with parents who didn't seem to be excited about Christmas at all, a Rizzoli celebration seemed to encapsulate everything that made Christmas so special...belonging to a family, closeness, and that wonderful anticipation of seeing everyone excitedly opening their gifts.

As her own adoptive 'family' was spending the festive season in Geneva again, she was excited about spending the holiday with the 'nutballs' who seemed to have adopted _her_.

Jane pulled into the drop off area at the front of the airport and dashed round to open Maura's door and then grab her overnight case.

"I'll be back for you when your plane lands and we'll head straight to Beacon Hill...now, do you have your tickets?" she asked, sounding very serious suddenly.

Maura nodded.

"Yes, I have my tickets."

"Good. Do you have your gifts for Jack and Allie?"

Maura nodded again.

"Yes Jane, I have the gifts...will you stop fretting? I have everything I need" she said and slung her purse over her shoulder, and picked up her case.

_'Maybe not everything'_ Jane thought whimsically to herself.

She frowned, and hopped on the spot. "It's getting cold, do you have a warm jacket just in case? They said it was gonna get colder tonight in New York..."

"Yes Jane, I have a warm jacket! And if it's _that_ cold I can use one of Allie's...or Jacks..." Maura replied, secretly delighting in Jane's 'fretting'.

Jane frowned again, but this time because something about the idea of Jack giving her a jacket to keep warm seemed to sting a little.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop fussing...I just...I just care that's all." she said quietly, folding her arms in an attempt to stop shivering.

Maura felt her heart warm up at Jane's words and she put down her case and gave Jane a long, heartfelt hug.

"Hmmm, did someone forget to bring a warm jacket Detective?" she asked sarcastically, and then let out a laugh.

And maybe that was what did it. Maybe that adorable, relaxed, and oh so natural little laugh was what propelled her - it was a reflex action after all - but Jane suddenly found herself easing out of Maura's arms...

"I love you, have a great time with Jack...and come back safe..." she said, and then instinctively planted a way longer than necessary kiss on Maura's lips.

Not a peck on the cheek as friends would normally do, and not just a simple, girly one either. This was a 'didn't really think about it', full on, 'three seconds on the lips, a lifetime between the hips' kind of kiss...and they both felt it.

Jane cleared her throat, and wished the ground would open up - now. Or that time would rewind...anything to not be here in this moment.

They both had the same thought..._ 'Where the hell did that come from?!'_

"Well...um...bye Maura...see you tomorrow..." she mumbled as she got back in the car, a little nonplussed, and started the engine.

Maura was so taken aback that all she could think of saying, through Jane's open window, was that she'd get back _safe_-_ly_...and with that Jane smiled awkwardly, waved vaguely and drove off.

As Maura stood, and Jane drove, both of them could still feel the lingering effect of the kiss, as they both put their fingers to their lips.

~0~

Meanwhile, on the other side of Boston, Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Lydia and TJ were 'enjoying' the annual pre - Christmas gathering at Carla's house, with her family.

Jane would usually tag along if she wasn't working, so she'd struggled to hide her relief at not having to go this time - she'd managed to invent a pressing last minute work commitment. Every year Carla would ask her about her love life, and if there were any potential suitors. And every year Jane would tell her the same story - that she was 'too busy being a Detective to think about settling down with anyone just yet'.

What she omitted to say was that no one had ever come remotely close to holding a candle to Maura - but Jane would never give voice to that little nugget, and certainly not at family dinner with Carla.

And this year - thankfully for Jane, but not so much for him - Carla had someone else to get her teeth into - Sean Cavanaugh. Carla was almost beside herself at the prospect of finding out as much as possible about the man who had 'replaced' Frank Senior.

It was to his credit that Sean was putting up with the third degree from Carla, but he'd decided that Angela owed him big time for this. Especially as Tommy still seemed to hold a grudge against him...the things people did for love.

And to make it worse for Sean, they were all going to be staying the night at Carla's - Angela decided that for once it'd be nice to be able to spend some 'quality' time with the Talucci's without having to drive all the way back into the city late at night.

And so it was that the Rizzoli/Talucci families settled down to something that had more to do with dodging awkward questions and bickering banter than an enjoyable festive evening...and one that would turn out to be interminably long.

~0~

As Maura jetted off, still with the lingering taste of Jane on her lips, it was with an uneasy heart.

Jane and that kiss had thrown her completely.

She was flying to New York to spend the evening with Jack, her boyfriend, someone she was very fond of, someone who _could_, possibly be 'the one'. Someone who seemed to 'get' her weirdness - well, some of it anyway - and still be interested enough to invite her out to have dinner with him and his daughter.

So why did she feel that when she got to New York she'd forget why on earth she was there and get on the next flight home...to Jane.

Because Jane _did_ feel like home, and the Rizzoli's felt like family. And whatever provoked Jane to kiss her like that, it really was a _great_ kiss. Short, but great, she could still feel it, and when she thought about it - which she now couldn't stop doing - it made her tingle in places that don't usually tingle after such a short, but oh so meaningful kiss.

And it was such an un Jane - like thing to do, which actually spoke volumes and solidified a few thoughts of her own about how Jane acted around her, and how _she_ felt when Jane was around.

Happy, content...a little giddy sometimes...and home.

Jane felt like home, it was as simple and as complicated as that.

And now she was half way to New York to have dinner with Jack, _and_ spend the night with him, and all she could think about was Jane, and _that_ kiss...and how she missed her the second the car pulled away.

~0~

Jane spent the journey back talking to herself, and calling herself all the names under the sun, the politest of which was 'dumbass'.

_'Why did you do that? Why? Of all the Medical Examiners in all the world, why would you kiss Maura like that? Why?'_

But she knew why.

She'd wanted to do that for so long now that when the moment came it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Tell her you love her and kiss her goodbye...but just on the _cheek_.

_'Not on the lips you idiot! Jesus Rizzoli what were you thinking? As much as you've wanted to do that, longed to do that, you don't just do it!_

_You don't just plant a kiss like that on your best friend and then not expect her to think you've flipped...she's gonna think...well I dread to think what she's going to think...'_

Talking to herself like that went on all the way to The Robber, where Jane had arranged to meet Korsak after his shift finished.

She left the car in the BPD garage and walked the short distance to the bar, all the while muttering to herself, with the occasional head slap thrown in...people walking past may have been forgiven in thinking that this woman was a bauble short of a tree.

By the time Korsak arrived at the bar Jane was well away, and on her third beer, on an empty stomach. Murray, the barman had tried to get Jane to eat some nuts or chips or maybe even some kale or something, but Jane just sat at the bar, her head hanging so low her hair was skirting the glass.

Korsak sat himself down next to Jane and the next thing he knew she was pouring her heart out to him. In the interest of privacy, he walked her over to a booth, which Jane kept calling hers and Maura's.

'So much for a quiet Christmas beer', he mused as he pondered Jane's predicament.

"Did she flinch at all when you kissed her?"

"Nope...just looked kinda...shocked I guess"

"Hmmm. Did she look upset...or angry?"

"Nope...just looked kinda...shocked I guess" she slurred slightly, but this time with a dreamy tone.

"...and cute...she looked _very_ cute...her nose kinda... _crinkled_.."

Korsak tried, and failed to suppress a smile. "Crinkled huh?"

He couldn't help but think how cute 'smitten Jane' looked now that she was less mortified, and more...fortified - she was well into her fourth beer.

"So she didn't recoil in horror...or slap your face or anything?"

Jane's face told him she was reliving the moment.

"No...but she did correct my grammar...along with leafy green vegetables I need to use more adverbs apparently..."

Korsak smiled - he had no idea what that meant, but the warm and fuzzy look on Jane's face told him it wasn't a bad thing.

"You know what Jane?" She shook her head and focused really hard on Korsak.

"You're lucky to have someone like Maura...someone who obviously loves you...in spite of your ..._impulsiveness_. And I wouldn't be surprised if that kiss put an end to all _her_ wondering and speculating...she feels the same way I'm certain...I've seen the way you are together...there's more to you two than just a friendship, you two are soulmates..."

Jane went very quiet, and looked lost in thought at Korsak's words. He was right, Maura _did_ feel like her soulmate - they connected and understood each other in a way she'd never had with anyone else, and didn't think she would again.

Nor, if she was honest, did she want to.

"Are you going to call her when she lets you know she's arrived in New York?" Korsak interrupted her thinking deliberately - 'melancholy Jane' wasn't a prospect he relished.

Jane didn't know what to do. If she called it might be awkward, for both of them, but if she didn't would it seem weird to just leave something like that hanging over them until she picked her up tomorrow?

She wondered what Maura would do, what Maura was thinking. Was Korsak right, and Maura _did_ feel the same way? Her heart missed a beat for a second as she thought about it.

Or had she just blown the best relationship she'd ever known on one stupid, spur of the moment kiss?

As it turned out, fate - fickle thing that she can be - would give her the answer.

~0~

Christmas Eve

When Jane woke up the next morning, it was with a heavy head, and Jo's very cold, wet nose attached to her cheek. She remembered that later today she'd be going to pick Maura up from the airport, and as she slowly came to, the memory of the previous days events began to return.

She remembered Korsak bringing her back to her apartment, and offering to stay, but she declined. After checking on Jo she headed straight to bed and was dead to the world within five minutes, in fact she slept through until almost nine - it was the most sleep she'd had in weeks.

She felt a little disorientated, and had to check her clock again as it seemed so dark for nine...and so cold.

As she thought about kissing Maura, or rather, as she thought about how kissing Maura may have backfired so badly, she groaned, and pulled her pillow over her face with an anguished and frustrated "Aaarrrggghhh!"

After a few minutes, her headache - and her empty stomach - were enough to force her from her bed to look for some food...and some Advil.

She made her way out of the bedroom, putting on her dressing gown and slippers as she went, and shivered - _man it was cold_ - and she headed towards the kitchen, where it was _still_ so dark...and she lazily pulled back the curtains.

_"What the hell?"_ she exclaimed as she blinked away the sleep and the muzziness and stood looking at possibly ten inches of snow right in front of her...it was so far up the window ledge that it was blocking almost all the light.

Gingerly sliding the window up and scooting the snow away, she could see a white covered Boston ahead of her. There must have been at least three feet, maybe more and it was still coming down heavily.

"Hmmm..._okay_..."

She dried her hand on her dressing gown, and had to blink away the glare as she looked out at the snow - it really did look beautiful - it was coming down so hard, and there were so few cars on the road that it almost looked like a sea of white.

"Wow...we're gonna have a white Christmas after all..." she muttered to a sleeping Jo, making her way to the sink to fill the kettle to make some coffee. "I've got to get to the airport...better set off soon I think."

She absently flicked the light switch, and then the kettle.

Nothing happened.

Flicking the light switch a few times more (the way people do when it's obvious it's not going to magically work but for some reason they keep trying anyway) she finally had to admit there was no power. She checked the fuse box in the hallway...still no joy.

"Well now I know why it's so _freakin'_ cold...damn it...I wonder how long it's been off...and how long 'til it comes back again?"

She found some Advil and swallowed them with what was now ice cold tap water, which only served to make her shiver a bit more.

Jo suddenly appeared from the bedroom and trotted straight to the front door - apparently she needed to go out to do her business.

"Oh c'mon Jo!" Jane said at the prospect of having to go downstairs to let Jo out.

"_Really?_ You need to go out _now_?" she whined, as Jo began to get impatient...her claws tap dancing on the hardwood floor was the canine equivalent of crossing her legs.

Every dog must have its day...and a pee it seemed.

Meanwhile,in New York, on Fifth Avenue (where else?) Maura was having breakfast in her hotel...alone.

Having spent almost the entire flight thinking about Jane, and that kiss, and all it could mean, and all it could possibly lead to - _or not_ - and barely giving a second thought to Jack, well, by the time she met him at LaGuardia it really _was_ all she could do to remember why she was there.

She made the effort to appear pleased to be with him, especially as he'd gone to the trouble of organising a visit to the Guggenheim, and a horse and trap ride around Central Park, with Allie excitedly pointing out notable features.

But as they were trotting around, all she could think was how much Jane would enjoy this, and how much more _she'd_ enjoy this if it were she and Jane snuggling under the blanket.

When Maura spotted The Rizzoli Building, she was almost apoplectic - the towering skyscraper seemed to be as statuesque as Jane herself was, standing so tall and proud.

It was safe to say that her mind really wasn't on the job, and as they sat in the restaurant - having left Allie in the capable hands of Jacks parents for the night - it was obvious to Jack that Maura was distracted.

He could tell her heart really wasn't in this trip - she seemed to have pulled back from him somehow since he'd asked if she'd join him, like she had something, or perhaps _someone_ else, occupying her thoughts.

When he'd suggested the trip to New York she'd seemed a little...hesitant? Yes, that was it, hesitant, as if she had somewhere else she felt she should be.

Unless he was just over thinking this, it was all beginning to add up now...

~0~

Jane was hopping from one foot to the other outside her apartment waiting for Jo to do her business, still in her dressing gown and slippers.

When she'd opened the door to her building, struggling a little to push back a wall of snow, it was like time itself had frozen - cars were abandoned on the road - though where the road ended and the sidewalk began it was hard to tell, the snow was so deep.

All the surrounding homes were in darkness, save for a few flickering candles - it was almost like a scene from A Christmas Carol - it seemed the entire streets' power was out, and Jane was wondering how she was going to get to her car at BPD.

As Jo finally found a spot that she could crouch on without her belly sinking into the snow, a police officer who Jane recognised, walked carefully towards her.

"Detective Rizzoli...you look freezing..."

Jane rolled her eyes at him and nodded towards Jo, who'd left a tell - tale trail of yellow.

"The price of pet ownership...I never did get her trained to use the toilet...this snow is something isn't it? I didn't know they forecast it..." she said, still hopping. Officer Schmidt shook his head.

"No, they didn't...it was supposed to be further north but it started coming down around four this morning and hasn't stopped since...all the roads in and out are blocked, the airport's shut to all flights, in _and_ out...the snowploughs have been doing their best, but if anything it's coming down harder now. It brought down a bunch of power lines, no idea when the power will be back on I'm afraid...I hope you don't have plans for Christmas, looks like nobody's going anywhere anytime soon..."

Jane's face - and heart - sank at his words...with no flights in, Maura was going to be stuck in New York for Christmas...with Jack.

It was like someone aimed a snowball straight at her heart.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the last part of the story, just in time for Christmas. I make no apology for it's sappiness, you should know by now I'm a big old romantic, and I only do happy endings, especially at this time of year. A big thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed, and I hope to run into you again at my next story. **

**Of course I've taken liberties with the characters, but they aren't mine, they belong to TNT and other important types...I've just played with them.**

**Happy reading, and Merry Christmas! **

~0~

Once Jo had finished dying the snow a lovely shade of yellow, Jane scooped her up and made her way forlornly back inside. Her mother and the rest of the family were due back this morning from Carla's on the outskirts of the city, and she just hoped they hadn't set off yet, she'd hate to think of them stranded somewhere.

When she got back up to her apartment - after checking that none of the older residents had frozen to death - she herself was freezing, hungry and worried about her own family, which of course included Maura.

She decided to call Frankie first to check they were all okay, and as she went to dial his number she noticed several missed calls - about ten from Angela and some from Maura - she also realised that the battery was on its last third. In her eagerness to get to bed last night she'd forgotten to put it on charge. This _could_ be a problem, given that she now had no power.

Frankie answered his phone quickly.

"Jane, we've been trying to call you, we're still stuck at Carla's...are you okay? I've not seen snow like this since forever ago..."

"Yeah, I'm fine Frankie ...I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone...I slept in and woke up to a freezing apartment and no power...and about eight feet of snow... don't even think about trying to get back into the city little brother, the roads are all blocked. Looks like Carla might have a few more for Christmas dinner." Jane said, glumly.

That cunning plan of not going with the rest of the family had come back to bite her.

But, she thought back to the Christmas that Carla invited herself to stay, and considered this a suitable payback - Tommy and Sean forced to spend more time together over the season of 'goodwill' would almost be worth buying tickets for.

"Well we have power at least, so we can all pitch in I guess" Frankie said, "...though I think Sean's about ready to try and _walk_ home...Ma's convinced herself that Carla's after him...and now Tommy's joined Team Carla...you could cut the atmosphere here with a butter knife...anyway, what are _you_ gonna do, did Maura make it back yet?" Frankie asked, hopefully.

Jane thought she must try to call Maura soon, as she'd missed all those calls.

"No, I think she must still be in New York, all flights in and out are cancelled...I need to call her, but I can't use the landline...I'll do it now, keep in touch okay Frankie, and tell Ma I said hi...oh, and good luck"

"Yeah, I will Janie...I hope Maura gets back soon...I hate to think of you all alone..."

_'Yeah, so do I'_ she thought to herself.

She hung up on Frankie and pressed the number 1 on the speed dial. She'd have to break the bad news to her...though she wasn't even sure if Maura would think not being able to fly back _was_ bad news.

Each time she dialled she kept getting the 'busy' tone_. 'Dammit'_

She typed out a text message - which took a while as Jane didn't really _do_ texting and her hands wee cold - just telling Maura that Boston was snowed in, the family were all fine and to call as soon as she could.

She steered clear of mentioning the kiss, and sent the text... just in time as it turned out - the battery then died completely and her screen went blank.

It was Christmas Eve, it was still snowing, and she had an awful feeling she'd be spending the holiday on her own.

Well this just _sucked_.

~0~

As Maura sat having a late breakfast, the news was on the screen in the hotel restaurant. Absently eating her fruit salad the events of last night replayed in her mind.

After dinner they'd taken a walk back to their hotel and chatted, but it was really just small talk, there now seemed to be an awkwardness between them that wasn't there before the trip.

Jack decided to make it easier on Maura - as much as he liked her - and was close to falling in love with her - it was apparent that as much as he wished for it, _he_ wasn't the one occupying her thoughts...a certain raven-haired Detective seemed to have taken up that position.

"Maura, can I ask you something?" he asked, quite casually, stopping to face Maura.

It took a few seconds satellite delay for her to hear the question.

"Hmm? Oh, yes...yes of course you can, what did you want to ask?" she replied, suddenly very aware of how aloof and distracted she must seem.

"Well, I have a...a _hypothetical_ question for you...if you knew someone _you_ had feelings for had feelings for someone else, and the someone else was also a friend of yours, but perhaps didn't _know_ that the person _you_ had feelings for had feelings for _them_...would you tell them? Either of them?"

Jack took a breath and shook his head. Even _he_ wasn't sure if that made any sense or not...or even if it was an actual question.

Maura just looked at him for a few seconds - she wasn't the Chief Medical Examiner for The State of Massachusetts for nothing and she knew _exactly_ what he was asking, and she felt terrible about it.

"Let me put it another way" Jack continued, "do you know how many times you've talked about Jane since you've been here?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.

It was a rhetorical question of course, but now Maura felt even worse. She realised she couldn't lie about it - one, because she just couldn't tell a lie, and two, because it was obvious that she'd 'talked in her sleep', so to speak.

"I'm _so_ sorry Jack...no, I didn't know I had...or how much." she said, genuinely only now realising.

"You must think I've just been stringing you along all this time...I promise you I haven't...I just...I just didn't realise until, well, very recently actually." she said sadly, her eyes looking to the sidewalk.

"No, actually I don't." he replied, truthfully. "I don't think you _did_ realise until this trip...I don't know what's happened, and you don't really need to tell me...but I know now that I can't compete with Jane..." he paused to look at Maura...still beautiful, even with a frown. "she's all you think about isn't she?" Maura nodded.

There was a hint of dejection in his voice and she couldn't help but think what a wonderfully kind and understanding man he was, and how he'd be perfect for any woman... just not her.

He had his hands in pockets, and his shoulders hunched against the cold.

"It's okay Maura, really...I'd rather find out now than months down the line...as much as I like you, and I do _really_ like you, I don't want to be a substitute for Jane." He gave Maura a half smile.

"Are you ever going to tell her how you feel about her?"

That, thought Maura, was something she'd already secretly asked herself...so many times.

As she finished her breakfast and poured herself another coffee - it was a rather good Italian blend that Jane might actually like - the television screen caught her eye, and she watched a report of heavy snowfall in the Massachusetts area, and a reporter advising that all flights in and out of Boston had been cancelled for today, and probably tomorrow...Christmas Day.

She grabbed her phone from her purse and pressed the number 1 on speed dial but got the busy tone...she'd keep trying, she needed to know that Jane was safe. Bass, her tortoise was safely hibernating, but Jane was a different matter.

So far, this Christmas was fast becoming like so many she'd spent as a child...lonely, isolated, and increasingly disappointing.

Maura made her way back to her hotel room and checked online with the airline - all flights to Boston were indeed cancelled, and the knock on effect meant it would take even longer to get a flight out. A text message arrived and Maura was relieved to see it was from Jane - at least she was okay, even if she was stuck in her apartment...alone.

~0~

As Jane looked at her dead, lifeless phone, wishing she'd been sober enough to remember to charge the damned thing last night, she suddenly thought of something...one of the gifts she'd got for Maura was about to come in very handy.

She surveyed the small pile of presents, and found the one she wanted. Tearing it open she let out a triumphant "yes!" as she opened up the box.

It was a 'no power needed' phone charger that she'd seen on a shopping channel she and Maura were watching - well, Maura was watching it, Jane was watching Maura.

Anyway, it had caught her eye and she thought how handy it'd be for Maura in the unlikely event that she'd be disorganised enough to let her phone run down while she was working late...as if she'd do anything that stupid.

Of course, really it was a way for Jane to know that Maura could always keep in contact with her.

She'd already powered it up and the manufacturer guaranteed that it would store enough power to fully charge any type of compatible device...'_here's hoping'_.

She connected it to her phone and waited. After a few seconds the familiar lightening icon appeared...the phone was actually charging.

"Wow...nifty! she said to Jo. "That is some dark magic right there."

Jo just yawned and went back to sleep.

She let the phone charge for a few minutes and then tried Maura's cell again...bingo, it was finally ringing!

She dialled Jane's number again, and it was still busy. As she went to try calling for the umpteenth time her phone rang..._'Jane...thank goodness...'_

"Maura!" a relieved Jane said. "Finally! I've been trying to call you...where are you, are you still in New York? Did you get my message?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Yes I did, I was about to reply, I've been trying to call you too but I kept getting the busy tone...I think we've been trying to call at the same time. How bad is it there, really? The news made it look like it's been snowing since I left..." she said as she watched the images on the TV.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, the snowploughs are out, but it's still coming down...the roads are awful and I've no idea when Logan will open again...what's it like with you?"

Having no power meant she had no idea what was going on beyond her own block.

She suddenly remembered that Maura was supposed to be with her new man and thought she ought to ask about him...as much as it galled her to think about it.

"And what about Jack, did you have a good evening?" she asked, hoping she sounded sincere.

Maura sighed quietly to herself, she felt a little guilty that she hadn't really thought about him since last night's tete a tete.

"Oh, um...yes, he's okay...well, no...actually...we broke up last night...but he _is_ okay, as am I...it was apparent that we weren't quite as..._compatible_ with each other as we first thought..." she said, quite truthfully, just choosing to omit the real reason.

Jane was shocked, she'd thought Maura felt that Jack could be 'the one'.

But she was also secretly relieved, although she did feel guilty for being pleased they'd split up.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry...did you have a fight or something? No, wait, you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business..." she added, knowing that Maura would tell her in her own time.

Maura was about to answer when Jane butted in again.

"And I should tell you my phone doesn't have much juice in it, I didn't plug it in last night...I found a way round it but I can't talk for long..." She glanced at the screen - it was on red - she'd need to hang up soon and then just leave it for a while.

Maura sighed. She wanted to be honest with Jane and tell her the real reason she and Jack broke up, but if Jane couldn't talk for long it could be awkward, and could leave things between them even more difficult.

On the other hand, it could give them both some time to think about things.

Either way she didn't have long to make a decision.

And so it was that Maura, someone who until now had never just followed her gut, preferring to reason situations out, took it upon herself to bite the bullet, woman up, _and_ strike while the iron was hot.

She was taking multi-tasking to a whole new level.

"Okay, then I'll keep it brief, there was _something_ I wanted to talk to you about...I was going to leave it until I came home but it looks like that won't be happening any time soon..." she said with another sad sigh.

Jane thought Maura sounded dejected, and wished more than anything that she could just wrap her arms around her and give her a big hug.

It felt like someone had stolen Christmas, which in a way, the fates had. Both of them faced the prospect of being alone at the one time of the year they most enjoyed being together...though neither of them had actually told the other...or at least they _hadn't_...

For Maura, all her ducks were nicely in a row. She took a deep breath, and hoped her aim was as accurate as she hoped it was...

"The reason Jack and I broke up..." she paused, almost teasingly - like quiz show hosts do just before they go to a break before revealing whether the contestant has won the million dollar prize - "was because _he_ knew there was someone else...even if I didn't." she added, almost wincing as she said it. Unless she quickly invented a random suitor there was no going back now.

Jane listened intently, hanging on her every word, pretty sure she knew where Maura was going with this, but not daring to presume, so she just said..."Uh huh."

Which kind of threw Maura for a second. Was that a question, or a confirmation, or was it just Jane speak for 'okay, please, go on, I'm listening?'

Well, she had one foot over the threshold, she may as well get both feet wet now. Mixed metaphors were flying around and colliding with all the mixed messages.

"You kissed me" she said, more as a statement of fact than anything, and of course, Jane couldn't deny it. Nor did she want to.

"I did." she said equally affirmatively, "Did you mind?" she added, it being the first thing that came into her head. Well, the second, behind the memory of how good Maura's lips felt against hers. She just hoped that Maura _didn't_ mind and wasn't about to give her the brush off.

"No...I didn't mind at all actually...in fact I rather liked it." Maura instantly replied, not thinking about how to answer, as Jane didn't seem to be either.

"It was..._surprising_...I certainly wasn't expecting it...but I liked it...such as it was..." she added, now sounding a lot more sure of herself.

Jane smiled, she liked this game.

"Such as it was huh? Hmmm...should I have gone with tongues?" she asked with a degree of confidence that Maura would play along, and a sense of relief that she was making this a whole lot easier.

Maura smiled to herself.

"I think tongues before we've even had our first date is a little presumptive, don't you detective?" she asked. Jane considered her response, this was an awful lot easier than she imagined it would be. If only she'd known that sooner then perhaps they wouldn't be in their current predicament.

"Well, when you manage to get home perhaps we should try that dating thing...I hear it's very popular nowadays..." she said, and then was unceremoniously plunged into a telephonic abyss as her phone died again.

'_Maur, are you there? Maura'?' _She looked at her phone and it's dead screen. _'Dammit!'_

It felt like the million dollar prize was just within reach, and then it was snatched away.

She plugged the charger back in and left it to do its thing, and then realised she still hadn't eaten. Venturing into the kitchen she made herself a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, poured herself a glass of milk, and sat herself on the couch.

This _was_ turning into the worst Christmas ever...but it had the potential to be the best...if they could only be together.

Maura realised that Jane had gone and she threw her phone onto the bed in frustration, but at least they'd finally made contact, and one thing was for sure...she'd definitely be going on another date some time soon, if she ever got back to Boston.

She was feeling a heady mixture of emotions - relieved that she and Jane had talked, excited about finding out that Jane hadn't just had a mad moment when she'd kissed her, and had in fact, meant it, and a little anxious about how they'd be with each other when they were eventually reunited.

Would it be awkward? It could be.

Would it feel worse than the thought of _not_ pursuing a potentially great relationship? No, that just seemed ridiculous.

Would they kiss again...properly? _Oh God she hoped so..._

Just as she was about to call down to Hotel Reservations and book another nights stay, her phone rang again..._'Jane?_'

It was her Mother's number.

"Oh, Mother...good morning, this is a surprise..." she said, with the merest hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Good morning darling...I assume you were expecting it to be someone else..." she replied, hearing Maura sigh quietly. "Is everything alright? I see Boston is snowed in...it's rather upset our plans too..." she said mysteriously.

"Yes, Mother, everything's...well, no, not really...I'm in New York and I'm supposed to fly back to Boston soon but they're snowed in and it looks like I'll be spending Christmas in an hotel room here instead of with Jane...I mean, with the _Rizzoli's_...oh Mother, it's all gone _horribly_ wrong..." she paused for breath and let out a little cry, which sounded so pitiful it just about broke Constance's heart.

But, Mothers are renowned as resourceful creatures, bordering on superheroes at times, and tend to have an answer for everything.

"Oh Maura, you poor thing...well actually I'm in New York too, with your Father, oh dear, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise, we were going to come and visit you and Jane's family before flying back to Geneva tonight...but with the snow, and our current displacement we may have to have a re-think." she said, her brain already thinking of a possible solution, and one that might seem a little...extravagant?

No matter, if it meant Maura could be with _all_ her family at Christmas then she would make it so, and with all the resources available to the Isles Foundation it might just work.

She felt like The Fairy Godmother.

Maura was still sniffing as she listened to Constance. "You were coming to see me? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, touched that her parents had planned something just for her, which of course made her cry again.

"Well then it wouldn't have been a surprise would it my darling girl?" she said, determined now that she would make an Isles/Rizzoli Christmas happen.

"I'm so sorry your plans have gone so awry...but if you give me a few minutes I _think_ I may be able to help..."

Sometimes bearing an elite family name had it's benefits.

~0~

While waiting for her phone to charge enough to make another call, Jane was busy pacing back and forth across her apartment floor - partly because she was mulling over the flirty chat she'd just had with Maura, but mostly in an effort to keep warm.

She now looked particularly stylish, sporting a stunning mix of woolly socks, slippers, pyjamas, two sweaters and a dressing gown...and she was contemplating finishing the look off with some ear muffs.

It was a look of 'hobo chic' she'd now made entirely her own - thank goodness Maura wasn't there to see her looking like such a slob.

But that was the thing, she _did_ want Maura there, not stuck miles away in some swanky hotel. She should be with Jane, although not in her dingy little apartment admittedly, they should be at Maura's house, with a tree, and decorations, and good food, and family...and together.

Although she was feeling a little nervous about seeing Maura again, she was pretty sure that after they'd got any awkwardness out of the way, it'd be like it always was - together on the couch, eating ice cream and watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' - the only difference would be the making out in the ad breaks.

All perfectly normal.

A shiver coursed through her as she thought about kissing Maura again...in her heart it felt perfectly natural, and as she imagined Maura's lips on hers, and other places, it felt like the power had just come back on and surged right through her. Jiminy Christmas it felt good.

But in her head it opened up a whole chasm of uncertainty about how to approach a new kind of relationship with your best friend.

Before she could let herself get too lost in doubt, her phone rang, taking her by surprise. It was Maura, and she was in no mood for small talk.

"Jane...I know you don't have much battery yet, so just listen." she said firmly.

Jane did as she was told. She quite liked the sound of 'feisty Maura'.

"Okay...shoot." she said.

"Oh..." Maura was surprised, she somehow expected more resistance from the stubborn detective.

"Well...alright then...listen, do you think you can _somehow_ get yourself to Beacon Hill? I know it'll be a bit of a trek, but if you could there'd be a nice surprise waiting for you when you get there." she said sounding excited. "Me!" she added, in case Jane hadn't quite grasped her meaning. Maura also sounded supremely sure that Jane should just trust her.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while..." she added, teasingly, as if she'd finished that sentence off with a wink.

Jane's grin was about a mile wide, and suddenly she felt warm again. She thought about it for all of a second before replying.

"Maura, I don't know how you're gonna do that, but if I have to shovel snow all the way from here to Alaska I'll be there...with bells on." she said with a renewed sense of purpose.

Any doubts she may have had that she and Maura weren't meant to be together had instantly just melted away.

And to make it even better, the lights suddenly came back on, followed by the clank and hum of the freezer...they had power finally.

~0~

Once she'd hung up on Maura, Constance swung into action - organising was something she did rather well, or rather, organising her _husband_ to be organised was something she did very well.

She'd made sure they would be stopping in Boston for their surprise visit to Maura - they'd spent far too many holidays apart - and now the weather was jeopardising the one chance they had. Now it was time for Richard to step up to the plate.

While Constance was supremely grateful to the Rizzoli's - and especially Jane - for taking her daughter under their collective wings, she realised that time was ticking on and they were losing their family connection, such as it was. This needed to be rectified - Maura was a daughter to be proud of and it was time that her parents showed her just how much she meant to them.

A trifling inconvenience like freak weather conditions wasn't going to stop her this time.

And so it was that at very short notice on Christmas Eve, Richard Isles found himself mobilising a private jet to take himself, Constance and Maura to Manchester Airport, about 50 miles from Boston, which was open, and hardly affected by the snow currently blanketing the rest of the area.

Once there, an Isles Foundation helicopter was on standby for the rest of the journey. They just needed somewhere safe to land.

Constance hadn't actually told Richard _why_ they were going to all this trouble to get to Boston, she just said that it was important...particularly to Maura, and Constance hadn't been this animated about anything in an age.

Was this ridiculously extravagant? Yes, absolutely.

A waste of taxpayers dollars? No, the Isles' picked up the tab for all of it, not touching the Foundation fund. And of course there was a hefty tip for the pilot and staff for agreeing to help at such short notice. Their Christmas just got a whole lot better too.

Richard was just happy as a clam to help out his only daughter in this way...he had a surprise in store for _her_ as well.

Sometimes just being a Dad was the best job in the world.

~0~

A determined and excited Jane had thrown herself into her latest mission with gusto - she'd boiled some water and had a wash, fed and watered Jo, and herself, again - she had a long walk ahead of her and needed the energy - and was dressed in the warmest clothes she could find. With the addition of snow boots and a woolly hat, along with thermal gloves she was ready to head to Beacon Hill.

She found a fleece blanket to wrap Jo in, made a flask of coffee, grabbed her badge and her gun, and with Jo tucked in her arms and a rucksack slung over her back, she started walking.

After a few blocks she realised just what a slog this was going to be. Walking through snow _sounds_ quite appealing, if it's just a stroll. Actually trying to walk quickly through deep snow is really hard work, like wading through custard, and Jane was sure it would take all afternoon just to get half way there.

She would of course walk all night if that's what it took, and she was wondering how Maura was planning to get to Beacon Hill - she was fairly sure _she_ wasn't going to be walking the entire distance.

As she rounded another corner inspiration struck - a snowplough was heading her way. She quickly ran into the road, held up her free arm and brandished her badge...and prayed she wasn't run over.

The driver did stop when he saw Jane, and after a ridiculous misuse of police protocol and an equally inventive story about 'an incident in Beacon Hill and no cars can get there' the unsuspecting driver told her to climb in. He wasn't sure why she had a little dog tucked under her arm, and quite frankly, he wasn't going to ask - police dogs came in all shapes and sizes these days, so who was he to judge Jo's small comings?

He was now on official 'police business'. Though he wasn't sure how effective Jo would be - maybe her nip was worse than her bark.

And what a 'climb in' to the vehicle it was, those things are about ten feet up, but, they were in, and warm, and they were on their way to Maura.

Figuratively, and literally, they ploughed on towards Beacon Hill.

~0~

As The Isles' family sat aboard the Learjet, flying high on their way to Manchester, Maura was pondering all things 'Jane'. They'd been friends for a few years, and had become best friends quite quickly in fact. This was unusual for both of them, to have a 'best friend' - neither woman was particularly drawn to other people so quickly, and certainly not in the way they were with each other.

Even when they were still just getting to know each other it felt easy, relaxed and natural, as if they'd known each other a lifetime, and now it was almost as if they were tethered together and came as a fully synchronised unit.

Being apart from each other - aside from working - didn't seem to suit either of them, they couldn't really settle.

Looking back now Maura realised that every relationship she'd been in since she met Jane had never truly felt right, as if somehow the connection was never as strong as it was with Jane. She'd barely even thought about Jack since last night, for example, which rather proved her point.

She found herself asking whether, if it came to it, would she risk her life to save any of her previous lovers?

Without even having to think about it the answer was a resounding 'no'.

But Jane? God, yes. For Jane she'd lay down her life, in a heartbeat.

She now thought of Jane in the context of a lover, and a partner, even though they'd done nothing more than share a chaste, off the cuff kiss. But Maura's mind, body and soul was consumed with a love for a woman who she now realised felt the same about her...and knowing _that_, even though it had taken them a while to figure it all out, just made her want Jane - all of Jane - all the more.

As Maura daydreamed about Jane, Constance and Richard were watching her with interest, as her face ran through a gamut of expressions and emotions. It was fascinating. They observed she was playing with her ring the way she always did when she was nervous or excited about something...or perhaps _someone_, Constance speculated, not for the first time. She'd often wondered if Maura had romantic feelings for Jane, but hadn't known how to broach the subject, until now.

Perhaps her being a captive audience was a good time for some kind of confirmation.

Maura turned and saw her parents were watching her, and she blushed a little.

"You looked lost in thought darling...were you thinking about Christmas...and Jane?" she asked, knowingly.

"I have to say this is more exciting than our usual Christmas in Geneva...it's so nice to be here with you, though the plan was to arrive mid afternoon and surprise you...Angela had already told me your plans to be home in time to decorate the tree." She paused, and tried a different tack, having started the process gently, now she just got straight to the point.

"You're in love with Jane aren't you darling?" Constance asked softly, but looking Maura directly in the eye. Maura looked back at her, her face giving Constance all she confirmation she needed. _Bullseye._

Richard shot a surprised glance at Constance. _What_? Had he missed something? In love with Jane? When did _this_ happen? Oh, he really needed to pay attention more...though now she came to mention it, Maura _did_ seem to talk about Jane an awful lot...

"Yes, I _am_ in love with her...very much so...and I think she feels the same way about me..." she said, looking like a coy, bashful teenager. Constance let out a small laugh.

"Darling, Jane is currently trekking halfway across Boston to meet you...I think there's little doubt that she feels the same way...and I think it's just _wonderful_, and so romantic!" she said with a big smile and a squeeze of Maura's hand. "It's just wonderful!" she repeated, almost bursting with happiness for Maura.

Anyone who could make her daughter this happy was alright in her book.

Richard just hoped his wife didn't expect _him_ to trudge through the wilds of Geneva in a romantic gesture of his undying love.

~0~

Maura and her parents had now landed at Manchester, and she was taking off for the ride of her life, while Jane was making progress through the streets of Boston - and much faster than if she'd walked. She wondered to herself if Maura had any idea how long it would have taken her to get to Beacon Hill on foot - she'd have still been walking well into the night.

Maybe it was some kind of test to see if Jane was a worthy suitor? Well, hopefully Maura would know after this that her intentions were indeed true and honourable...for the most part.

There were certain aspects to being in a relationship with Maura which conjured up entirely _dishonourable_ thoughts.

She laughed to herself, and the driver, Derek, looked across at her. He still wasn't convinced that this woman was a real detective - she certainly didn't look like one, and as for that dog...but she had a gun, was hot and it was the most excitement he'd had in years. She did share her coffee with him though.

"Eyes on the road Derek" Jane said, with a hint of menace, "eyes on the road..."

Derek obeyed...he liked a strong woman.

They were drawing closer to Beacon Hill - the snow had now stopped but street and store signs were covered, and the roads and sidewalks were still merging into one, making it difficult to spot landmarks. Jane suddenly recognised the turning up ahead - it led onto Maura's street...they were almost there.

With a sudden sense of apprehension, mixed with excitement, and a heart rate that had gone up considerably, Jane instructed Derek to turn left. The plough soldiered along, churning the untouched snow and spewing it out sideways. As they arrived at Maura's house she told Derek to swing round and clear the whole street before heading off.

Once that was done, Jane gathered up Jo, and her rucksack and got ready to disembark.

"Boston PD thanks you Derek, for your diligence in carrying out your civic duty...and for that, we salute men like you..." she said in all seriousness. "You have a safe trip back to your loved ones, and have a great Christmas..." and with that she clambered down from the cab and saluted Derek.

Derek leaned over to her side to ask her where this supposed 'incident' was happening, but Jane had walked off by that point. He pulled the door to and sat for a while scratching his head...maybe there'd be something in the paper about it.

Jane carefully made her way to Maura's front door - so far there was no sign of her. As she was about to let herself in with the spare key, she heard what sounded like a chopper overhead, flying very low...almost like it was about to land.

She looked up. If she didn't know better she'd say it was definitely looking for somewhere to land..._wait...is that...no...it can't be, can it?"_

From the chopper Maura could make out Jane, peering up to her. The pilot told her and her co-passengers to get ready for a landing and her heart was racing. As they got closer to the ground the rotor blades sent the powdery snow flying in all directions and Jane shielded herself and Jo in the doorway.

The chopper slowly touched down after some well judged manoeuvring, from what seemed like a skilled pilot.

With the blades slowed right down Jane watched the door open and she immediately recognised Maura, still managing to look like she was about to step onto the catwalk. _How does she do that?_

She walked quickly over to the chopper and then was surprised to see Constance climb out as well.

Okay, thought Jane, who's next, Maura's dad? Lo and behold, from the pilots seat Richard appeared..._okay, I'm dreaming, or delirious or something..._

"Maura...Constance...Mr Isles...what's going on? Did you fly that thing here all the way from New York?" she asked Mr Isles in disbelief. "And when did you get your pilots licence?" This was all quite surreal, and Richard was laughing along with the others.

"It seems like quite the day for surprises doesn't it?" he replied to a confused Jane, with a wink to Maura.

"Daddy got his licence a few months ago and didn't think to tell _me_ either!" Maura said.

Constance was busy admiring Richard in his pilots uniform.

"I must say he looks rather dashing doesn't he?" she said, slightly distracted.

A third passenger quietly stepped out and shook Richards hand before firing up the engine again. The ensemble then headed towards the house and watched the chopper take off and disappear off into a now blue sky.

Derek the snowplough driver was now completely confused as he pulled away and headed home...his wife wasn't going to believe any of this.

"We flew here from Manchester, I'll fill you in later" Maura said to Jane. "But it's all thanks to my parents, I was sure I'd still be stuck in New York... you look _freezing_...how did you get here before us, did you run all the way?" she joked as Jane took her bag and let them inside.

"No...have you tried running through custard? And, see, here's where we're different..._you_ arrive in style in a helicopter...I hitch a ride with 'Derek' and his snowplough...I even told him it was official police business, I think if he tells _this_ story his boss'll just think he's had too much eggnog..." she said, "and I'll deny everything...oh, it's so good to have you home Maura, I was worried I'd be stuck in my apartment until Spring..." she said, taking Maura's arm to stop her going in with the others.

The Isle's made their way into the house and Jane and Maura waited for them to disappear.

"It's good to _be_ home Jane...I've missed you...and you got your wish for a white Christmas. At least you didn't have to shovel it all the way to Alaska...though I know you would have..." she said, almost swooning at what lengths Jane was prepared to go to just to get here.

"I didn't wish for quite this much snow, but yes, if I had to I'd have walked all night...for you. Now, I seem to remember you saying about making it worth my while..."

"I did say that didn't I? And I think I _do_ qualify as official police business... don't you?" she asked, seductively, edging closer to Jane.

"Yes I do...and you're also _my_ personal business too..." she replied.

Jane couldn't look anywhere but into Maura's hazel eyes, as they moved closer and closer...they were so full of warmth and love...and maybe _that_ was what did it, it was a reflex action after all...but as she was close enough to feel warm breath against her lips, well, it seemed wrong not to just close that gap completely... 

After all they'd been through to get here, today, and in years gone by, and with so much to now look forward to, it was safe to say, it was beginning to look a _lot_ like Christmas.

_The End_.

**To those who celebrate, enjoy your Christmas. To those that don't, well, enjoy the extra time off and celebrate something else...each other maybe.**

**And to anyone alone at this time, or missing the one they love... it'll all come good in the end. Trust me. **


End file.
